1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spacing devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a spacing member for connecting a voltage regulator in a spaced relationship to a housing of an alternator so as to enhance heat transfer away from the voltage regulator by creating an effective air flow path.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Alternators for automobiles are provided with a housing in which a rotor coil is supported. The engine of the automobile is utilized to rotate the rotor coil to generate a rotating magnetic field that induces a current in stator windings disposed near the rotor coil. The speed at which the rotor coil rotates and the intensity of the rotor coil's magnetic field determine the voltage and current of the electricity generated by the alternator. To control the intensity of the magnetic field generated by the rotor coil so that the output voltage of the alternator remains within predefined limits, a voltage regulator is generally employed with an alternator.
The positioning of voltage regulators relative to the alternator housing is varied with different makes and models of alternators. For example, with some alternators the voltage regulator is mounted a distance from the alternator. In other alternators the voltage regulator is mounted within the alternator housing. Finally, in some makes and models, in particular Ford IAR 3G alternators, the alternator housing is provided with an external mounting surface to which the voltage regulator is mounted.
Overheating of the voltage regulator is a primary cause of alternator failure. The voltage regulator is subjected to both external heat produced from the automobile engine and internal heat produced by the flow of electric current through the voltage regulator itself. And while many voltage regulators are provided with a heat sink to transfer the heat away from the voltage regulator, the manner in which the voltage regulators are designed to be mounted to the alternator housing does not permit adequate air circulation across the heat sink and thereby prevents heat from being effectively transferred away from the voltage regulator.
To this end, a need exists for a voltage regulator spacing member which permits the voltage regulator in certain models of alternators to be spaced from the alternator housing so as to increase air flow through the voltage regulator heat sink and thus increase heat transfer away from the voltage regulator. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.